


make a wish

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a soft boi, Ben Solos Dick is the Best Birthday Present, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Coworkers - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Its the Authors Birthday So She Said Let There Be Smut, Kissing, Lap Sex, Office, POV Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, mild dirty talk, mild drinking, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: “I’m not your boss. Technically.” she points out with a smile. Yes, he’s very much aware of that technicality, and it does nothing but fuel his growing need for her. “I just wanted to chat about how I managed to find this entire spread of birthday-themed things on my desk this morning.”“Wow...donuts and flowers? Whoever got you these must really know what they’re doing.” He smirks when he looks up at her, a soft blush across her cheeks.Rey Johnson hates birthday's, but her office acquaintance Ben Solo is on a mission to give her a birthday she won't soon forget 😉
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 277





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> alexa, play 'birthday sex' by jeremih 🔥
> 
> hi friends, today is my birthday so I would love to treat my amazing readers with gratuitously smut filled birthday sex because let's be real we all deserve it! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥️

[ ](https://imgur.com/9xUE330)

The end of the work day can’t come soon enough. Of course Ben Solo has managed to answer ‘per my last email’ enough times to own stock in the phrase, but he’s hoping happy hour with Poe and Jannah tonight will get his mind off it all. Bakura is packed on a Friday night, but they manage to find a table in between the bar and the dance floor. Ben nurses his rum and coke as he and his friends catch up.

“I swear, it’s like he’s never used a copy machine a day in his life!” Poe laughs. Jannah laughs too and they both notice that Ben is distracted by something, or rather _someone_ , else. Ben stares across the dancefloor, zoning in on _her_. He can’t see her face but her short wavy hair and figure-hugging dress is already setting his heart ablaze. 

“Earth to Ben!” Jannah exclaims, poking him in the arm. He blinks rapidly and turns to look back at them, shaking his head.

“Sorry. Distracted.”

“Which one?” Poe questions with a smirk. Ben nudges his head in the mystery girls direction. “Ahhh, yeah she looks hot. Go talk to her!”

“No no no, I can’t.” 

“Why the hell not?” Jannah pipes up.

“I just...I don’t know. I can already tell she’s way out of my league.” _That_ , and also the fact that he’s had someone else on his mind as of lately. 

Jannah shakes her head and shoves him out of the booth with a laugh. “Don’t be an idiot. Go!”

He begins to make his way through the crowd, unable to take his eyes off her as she sways gently to the music. She begins to turn and before he can see her face he notices a familiar one next to her. It’s Rose, the Outreach Coordinator? Wait, if that’s Rose then that means she’s with…

If he wasn’t already pale he’d have gone even paler when the mysterious brunette turns around. He catches Rose’s attention as she smiles and waves him down, causing _Rey Johnson_ to turn and look at him straight in the eye. He can’t tell if he sees fear, surprise or both in her eyes, but he’s almost certain she sees all of that in his.

Rey Johnson, Vice President of Marketing at Resistance Enterprises. The same Resistance Enterprises that he is has been Senior Sales Manager for almost a year. She’s not _technically_ his superior, but she definitely holds a higher rank than him. She’s relatively shy and professional at the office, engaging in pleasant conversation in the few weekly meetings they’re both in. This week in particular, he caught an interesting glimpse into her relatively private life.

***

“Ok everyone, settle down. Rey, do you want to kick things off?” Amilyn Holdo, the COO of Resistance says to the large conference room. Ben glances over at Rey, who’s nodding her head as she fumbles to plug her laptop into the projector. Once her screen projects on the large monitor, he catches a glimpse of her email inbox before she switches to her presentation.

_Rey, your surprise birthday gift is HERE!_

_Enjoy your FREE Birthday Burger!_

_Celebrate your birthday with 30% off! You deserve it!_

He’s never really considered when Rey’s birthday is, he hasn't been at the company for a full year yet so he assumed it had already passed. But he’s quick to see that these were all recent emails, meaning that it’s coming up soon. His gaze flicks over to her again, and she’s quickly but discreetly surveying the room. It’s almost as if she’s making sure that no one else saw what he saw, and when her eyes land on his knowing stare all she can do is quickly look back down at her laptop.

The meeting passes by uneventfully, Ben stealing glances at Rey throughout. He’ll admit that they aren’t particularly close (workplace acquaintances would be appropriate), and they’re in two different departments so they don’t interact with each other that often, but when they do it's pleasant and he’s found himself developing a small crush on her. When the meeting ends and they’re all filing out of the conference room, he takes his chance to talk to her about it as casually as possible.

“Hey Rey. Great work on that presentation.” he says as he comes up to walk beside her down the hall. Her eyes light up for a moment, a dimpled smile across her face.

“Ben! Hey, thank you. I was kinda shitting myself, I’m just glad Amilyn liked it.” She prattles on about the project she’s working on and he listens diligently until they get back to her office. Because she’s a VP she gets her own office, while Ben’s stuck in a less than ideal cubicle situation only a few feet away. They end up walking into her office together as if it’s something they do every day, and Ben is floored by his luck that she's been talking to him this long.

“So, I noticed something before you started your presentation. In your email…”

“Oh no, please don’t tell me you saw that stupid Cheese of the Month newsletter?” she groans. “I swear Poe will never stop playing these stupid pranks on me--”

“No, no...not that. I saw some things about your birthday coming up.”

She groans again, rolling her beautiful hazel eyes in the process. “Oh yeah. _That_. I hate that all these companies always try to coerce me into spending money just because it’s the anniversary of me coming out of a birth canal.”

They both momentarily wince at the mental image she’s given them but choose not to acknowledge it. “So I take it you're not a fan of birthdays?” he asks, taking a seat in front of her desk. She shakes her head, pursing her lips together. “May I ask why?”

“You may, but it’ll turn into a sad long-winded answer about how I had a shitty childhood growing up so birthdays were nothing more than my parents having to scavenge an old toy from the thrift store and feed me stale Twinkies because that’s all they could afford. And not to mention me feeling bad for even thinking of asking for a party or an expensive present. I mean they would still sing to me and all that but it honestly just felt like I was burdening them.” She pauses when she realizes just how much she actually divulged. “So yeah, birthdays are _not_ my thing.”

He blinks rapidly as he takes her words in. “Wow.”

“Fuck, I really laid it on thick, didn’t I? I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to listen to me bitch about _poor sad me_.” She says the last part in a mocking voice with an air quotes gesture. 

“No, I’m glad you told me. I had no idea. But I hope that you know you deserve better than that. You deserve to be celebrated and cherished not just on your birthday, but every day.” Her eyes go a little wider, her lips parting slightly. Ben realizes that he’s basically professed himself a little too intensely, so he quickly excuses himself from her office and proceeds to thump his head against the bathroom wall like the idiot he is. 

***

Seeing her in this bar wearing an outfit that shows more of her skin than he’s ever seen (besides his occasionally active imagination) is quickly stealing the air from his lungs. It’s a skin tight velvet dress in the most beautifully rich burgundy color, revealing her sharp collarbones and even more tantalizing legs. He definitely didn’t expect her to be here of all places, and she’s looking at him as if also noticing this, a miniscule shift in her body language like she’s turning inward.

“OMG! Look Rey, it’s Ben from Sales! Hi, Ben from Sales!” Rose says excitedly with a grin. Rey fully turns herself once he’s in close proximity and he’s finally able to drink her in. Fuck, she looks good. 

“Hey! Fancy running into you here.” Rey states with a curiously raised brow.

“Oh yeah, drinks with Poe and Jannah…from Sales.” _Yes, Ben she gets it. She knows you work in fucking Sales._

“Oh no way! I’m gonna go say hi to them, be right back!” Rose skips off and it’s just the two of them alone. There’s a pause of awkward silence where they both simultaneously take a sip of their drinks.

“I, uh...you look really nice.” he stammers, trying to make eye contact with _just_ her eyes.

“Thanks. Definitely a change from the tents and potato sacks I usually wear, huh?” she jokes sarcastically. He hates the tone of self-depreciation in her voice. She could probably wear an _actual_ potato sack and he’d still find her perfect. 

“What? Oh, I mean I guess. I think you look beautiful in anything--" His eyes grow wide at his accidental admission, earning a blush and smirk from Rey in return. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, you didn’t.” she says warily, almost as if she’s in her own thoughts. “Just thought it made sense to get dressed up for my birthday, right?”

“Oh, yeah definitely. Quite the jump from how you felt about birthdays a few days ago.” he smirks, raising his brow curiously. 

She smiles back at him, leaning just a little bit closer. “I think I have _you_ to thank for that…”

***

Is it completely insane that Ben had to bug his friend in HR to spill the actual date of Rey’s birthday? _Yes_. Is he also now out $200 so that said friend in HR would actually give him the information and not write him up for potential harassment? _Absolutely_. 

But it’s completely worth it. He’s hatched his plan perfectly, determined to give Rey a good birthday. He isn’t going to do some crazy elaborate office surprise party, that probably would’ve been too overwhelming for her. He wants to keep it simple, something to make her happy and feel special. He woke up extra early on Friday morning to stop at the donut shop to get her a few of those giant apple fritters she loves so much, plus to the local flower shop to get his custom flower arrangement of peach roses, pink carnations, pink alstroemeria and white lisianthus. The lady in the flower shop must’ve seen something in his eyes because she also threw in a free mini heart balloon on a stick. 

Everything is all ready to go and set up in her office, and now he’s sitting patiently at his cubicle for her to show up; he’s only a few feet away from her door so he has a perfect view of the desk where everything is laid out. A few minutes past 8:00 and he can see her sauntering through a path of cubicles, kindly smiling at and greeting everyone she walks past. 

Keeping a sneaky eye on her door, he watches with bated breath as she enters nonchalantly before freezing in her tracks. He wishes he was able to see her reaction, but because her desk is facing the other way her back is turned to him. She’s about to turn around so he disappears behind his cubicle to look busy, but he can see from the corner of his eye that she scans the office before zeroing in directly at his station. It’s only for a moment before she shuts the door behind her, Ben smirking to himself.

Two minutes later a Google Calendar notification pops up titled “Rey and Ben - Meeting” from 8:30-9:00 that has him smiling like an idiot. They’ve never had a one-on-one meeting before, so he assumes that she’s figured out he’s the perpetrator of the birthday barrage. He pretends to look busy until 8:28 before standing up to smooth his shirt, running his fingers through his hair and slowly begins to walk to her door, trying not to seem _too_ eager. 

***

“I just want to know why you like birthdays _so much_ that you had to go on a personal crusade to get me to change my mind.” she laughs, leaning her body against the bar as she takes a sip of her drink. The music is loud around them so he has to bend forward to be able to hear and talk to her, which he doesn’t mind doing at all. 

“Well, to be honest I was kinda in the same boat as you.” he shrugs, causing her to raise her eyebrows. “I’ve had my fair share of shitty birthdays. I could pretty much have whatever I wanted but what I wanted most was for my parents to actually be there on my birthday with me. They were always traveling or working so it would just be me alone with a small cake and the latest toy that they bought online.”

“Oh Ben…” she frowns, reaching up to rest her hand on his forearm. He relishes in the soft warmth of her skin on his, wishing he could kiss the sympathetic crinkles in her forehead away.

“Great, now _I’m_ the one spilling my life story. I swear this drink isn’t usually that strong...” Ben rambles, stopping as soon as she feels her hand rest softly on his chest. She doesn’t say anything, just looks up at him with understanding eyes and a soft smile. It seems to be all he needs at that moment, returning an equally soft smile back. 

***

He knocks on her office door before cracking it open. She calls him in and he quickly enters and shuts the door behind him. Rey’s leaning on the edge of her desk with her arms crossed over her chest and a coy smirk on his face. 

“What’s up, boss? You wanted to see me?” he says casually, faking innocence to the whole meeting.

“I’m not your boss. _Technically_.” she points out with a smile. Yes, he’s very much aware of _that_ technicality, and it does nothing but fuel his growing need for her. “I just wanted to chat about how I managed to find this entire spread of birthday-themed things on my desk this morning.” She has a sweet smile on her face but she also seems to be asking seriously, almost perplexed that they even exist.

“It's your birthday? Happy birthday, Rey!” he muses with continued fake innocence, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he saunters over to her side of the desk. “Wow...donuts _and_ flowers? Whoever got you these must really know what they’re doing.” He smirks when he looks up at her, a soft blush across her cheeks. 

“I agree. Well, since I don’t know who this mysterious gift giver is I guess _you’ll_ have to share these donuts with me.” They both laugh at their unspoken joke as Rey pops open the pink box and hands him an apple fritter. Ben is really testing his luck here because instead of taking it in his hand like a normal person, he takes his first bite while she’s still holding it, making sure his eyes never leave hers even when he licks the glazed sugar off his lips. When she looks thoroughly flushed, he releases her from his teasing and takes the donut in his hands before sitting down at the seat in front of her desk. 

They end up spending the full half hour of their ‘meeting’ chatting about anything and everything. He gets her to smile that wide kilowatt smile that he’s seen countless times before, and she ends up making him blush when she makes a remark about the size of his hands. Once their donuts have been had he stands up to dust the crumbs off his clothes, Rey coming around the front of her desk. She walks right up to him with studying eyes, the expression on her face unreadable. The next thing he knows she’s wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him, pressing her face against his chest as his arms come up to encircle her.

“Thank you.” she whispers almost imperceptibly. He rubs a soothing circle across her back even when she pulls her face away to look up at him. Before he can say or do anything there’s a knock on the door, zapping them out of their trance and pulling them apart from each other. It’s her next meeting so Ben says a hasty goodbye and ducks out of her office and back to his cubicle. 

***

They’re each about three drinks in, but he doesn’t think that either of them are beyond drunk. There’s just now a comfortable ease between them, like this past week hasn’t been the most they’ve talked in the entire eight months he’s been working there. They’ve made jokes, had pop culture debates, and even danced in their little corner. But now Rey is lazily leaning her head against his shoulder, drawing circles along the fabric of his chest.

“Did you mean it?” she asks as her eyes look back up to him. He meets her gaze curiously as if he’s silently asking her to elaborate. “When you said I deserve to be celebrated and cherished every day?”

“Yes, of course. When I started here you were one of the first people to welcome me, I can never forget the smile you gave me.” He remarks fondly, pausing for a moment. “Can I tell you something really embarrassing?” She nods with a grin. “You walk past my cubicle at exactly 8:03 every morning. I don’t know when I started noticing it, but without fail I see you saying hi to Rose before walking straight into your office. Sometimes you’ll randomly glance into my cubicle to give me a smile, and it usually ends up being the highlight of my day.” There’s another pause, her expression awestruck at this new information. He can’t help but assume her silence is her thinking that he’s a total creep so he immediately tries to backtrack. “Okay, now I’ve _officially_ embarrassed myself beyond repair. I’m just gonna go--”

“Ben.” she states, taking him out of his tipsy rambling. He quickly notices that she’s taken his hand and stepped even closer to him, her body nearly fully pressed to his. She puts her drink down on a nearby table before taking his and doing the same (not before taking a sip out of it, which shouldn’t be as sexy as she’s making it look). He tries not to malfunction completely at the sight of her biting her lower lip, managing to take his newly free hand to rest gently on her hip bone. She stands up on her tippy toes to bring her lips to the shell of his ear. “Take me home.”

_Error 404: Ben Solo not found._

The hand on her hip momentarily tightens, silently asking if she’s sure and all she can respond with is a smirk. He takes that as a yes and begins walking her out of the bar, making sure to make eye contact with Poe, Jannah and Rose as a nonverbal goodbye; the trio seemingly unsurprised at this turn of events. They quickly hop into a Lyft with their hands still interlocked. She leans over to him across the center seat.

“I don’t know how long it’s been but I’ve had a serious crush on you. Like you’re always so nice to everyone and when you talk in meetings you are so smart it blows my mind.” Rey remarks once the Lyft takes off, her hand slowly creeping up his thigh. “Not to mention how fucking hot you are.”

Ben chokes on his own saliva, clearing his throat loudly as his brain tries to catch up with her words. “You think I’m hot? I, uh, there’s no way--”

“And _that’s_ why you’re hot. Because you don’t know you’re hot. Ben, you’re literally a fucking ancient Greek statue!” she giggles, still definitely a little tipsy from her drinks. He wonders how much of this she’d be divulging sober, but he’s not going to think too much about it now. Not when her hand is still creeping up his thigh and her lips are brushing softly against the column of his throat. “For the first time in my life, I’m going to ask for something for my birthday.” She pauses for a moment to press a kiss to his neck. “ _You_.”

***

The Lyft ride back to her place is all a blur, all he can remember is feeling her creamy soft thighs under his palm while she kissed a trail up this throat. He’s drunk on the feeling of her lips against his skin and he hasn’t even kissed her properly yet (he makes a mental note to remedy that as soon as they get to her place). The elevator ride up to her apartment is long but he makes use of the time by running his hands over her body before wrapping them around her and giving her ass a squeeze. She squeals in delight and practically drags him out of the elevator once it reaches her floor. When she’s successfully jiggled her keys and shut the door behind him he presses her up against the door and kisses her with every fiber of his being. The romantic in him had always imagined his first kiss to be sweet and soft, but this is messy and passionate and he honestly loves it way more. Even though she’s pressed against the wall she’s clearly taking charge, running one of her hands through his hair as the other comes to stroke him through his jeans.

“ _Fuck_...Rey are you sure?” Ben moans between her lips. She nods and flips them over, shoving Ben to the door with a thud while she drops to her knees in front of him. His entire mind is in a daze as she fumbles to undo his belt, dropping his jeans and boxers at the same time to allow his cock to spring free. “Rey...I’m supposed to be treating _you_.”

“Ben, have you seen yourself? This is already the best present I’ve ever gotten.” she giggles as she begins to lazily pump him. She looks up at him and smirks before taking half of him in her mouth, her eyes never leaving his. Ben is reduced to incoherent mumbling and stuttering, his hand gently petting her hair as she sucks him off. 

“Rey, _please_. I’m not gonna last...need to fuck you…” he groans, gently pulling her off of him with a pop. He tries not to instantly come at the look of her wet red lips and wide wanton eyes staring up at him, so he bends forward to scoop her up and carry her to the couch. He makes quick work of peeling off her dress, reveling in the fact that she isn’t wearing a bra. While she kicks off her panties he’s cupping and kneading her breasts in his hands. They laugh for a second when he’s so distracted with her tits Rey can’t take the shirt off his body. Once they’re both gloriously naked, Rey cups his face and brings him down for a kiss before pushing him onto the couch.

Thankfully she’s got a pretty big couch, so he lays himself down on his back before having her sit on his chest. She experimentally rubs herself on his chest, Ben moaning when he can feel how wet she is. He’s sick of her teasing so he grabs her by the ass and pulls her forward until her cunt is lined up right above his face. Ben wastes no time licking and sucking on her clit, the gasps and moans leaving Rey’s lips indicating that she’s loving every second of it.

“That feels so good, Ben. _Please_...don’t stop…” she whines, gently rocking her hips forward and back across his face. He kneads her ass while also keeping her moving, wanting her to use his face to reach her peak. The taste of her is one he’ll never forget, musky and tangy and inexplicably _Rey_. It doesn’t take long for her to come once he starts to dart his tongue in and out of her entrance, Rey doubling over in a long winded moan as she gyrates above him. 

He doesn’t even let her catch her breath before he shifts them so that he’s sitting up on the couch and she’s straddling his lap, Ben pressing a searing open mouthed kiss to her while she tugs on his hair. Whispers of _clean_ and _birth control_ pass between their connected lips before Rey is sitting up on her knees and sinking down on his gloriously proportional cock. They both let out harmonious moans before they’re both connected as much as physically possible. Ben takes his time to pepper kisses down her throat and breasts as Rey adjusts to his size.

“Fuck me, Ben. I _need_ you.” she whispers, curling her fingers around the nape of his neck. His hands control the pace as he moves her up and down on his cock, Rey also grinding herself until her chest is pressed firmly against his. Neither of them can form words, so they kiss as if it will express everything they want to say in that moment. It’s heavenly the way her cunt grips his cock like a vise, Ben’s hips starting to meet her thrusts as he shifts himself upwards. He can tell that her legs are starting to ache so he flips them over until he’s on top of her, tossing one of her legs over his shoulder as he pushes himself back in. She lets out a surprised yelp at the deepening angle, Ben swearing under his breath as he picks up the pace. He wants to make this last but she feels too fucking good, like he can’t stop himself from pushing in and out of her at a brutal pace. She seems to be loving it, her eyes screwing shut as her vocals grow louder and louder.

“Come for me, baby. I want to feel you, I want to see how pretty you look when you come.” he mutters, his brain no longer able to control what comes out of his mouth. 

“Ben... _fuck_. I’m--” she begins before her orgasm tears through her body, her hips convulsing as she rides out her high. The fluttering of her cunt around him is like an electric shock that has him coming almost instantly, his hair falling over his face as he pants out her name among expletives. 

He rests himself on his elbows so he doesn’t squish her, kissing her before nibbling on her lower lip. She pulls his face even closer to allow their kiss to deepen, an approving moan coming from the back of her throat. They finally pull apart with heavy breaths, resting their foreheads against each other as they silently chuckle to themselves.

“Best. Birthday. _Ever_.” she whispers, kissing him again with a smile on her lips. 


End file.
